


bright

by cluelesskaru



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst and Feels, Implied Sexual Content, Longing, M/M, Pining, Unreliable Narrator, it's a rock band au only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesskaru/pseuds/cluelesskaru
Summary: honesty has never ensured any promises
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Wang Yi Bo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	bright

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241966) by [mackzdaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdaddy/pseuds/mackzdaddy)



> "like lullabies, you are forever on my mind" - yuna

yibo's wearing a dark blue beanie. it's the first thing seungyoun sees.

"took you fucking long enough," is the first thing yibo says, hiding the burning flame of a lighter behind his palm and tucking a cigarette between his lips, "i'm fucking freezing my ass out here."

he takes a long drag and proceeds to blow all the smoke right at seungyoun's face. who scrunches his nose but stills leans against the wall next to him.

"you could've come inside, you know."

"and have to talk to everyone?" yibo gives him an unimpressed look. "no thanks."

seungyoun laughs. he rests the back of his head against the wall and looks at the muted sky. the city is too bright for any stars to shine. he lolls his head until he can stare right at yibo's eyes and smirks.

yibo frowns. "you smell like a rat with rum for blood pissed on you." he tells seungyoun and takes another drag of his cigarette. this time he blows the smoke upwards, the single lamp post above them making it look condensed in the cold weather.

seungyoun just smiles at him further, his dimples showing all over.

"you've always had such a way with words, baobao."

yibo rolls his eyes at the pet name and continues smoking. he doesn't move any closer, but doesn't leave, either. seungyoun knows better than to rush him, so he just puts his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket and looks up again.

he watches the sky for a while; it's kind of cloudy and seungyoun wonders if they'll get any snow later in the winter.

yibo doesn't say anything as he slowly smokes, the scent of tobacco weirdly calming, even if it enters seungyoun's lungs along the frigid november air. seungyoun closes his eyes and enjoys the company. the quiet. the slight thrumming in his veins from the alcohol. the butterflies in his stomach from yibo's presence alone; he hadn't felt those in a while.

his thoughts wander. in the quiet he can hear the sounds from the club they're just outside of. it's the back door, so no one will be coming through here until later on after all the bands are done performing. they had asked seungyoun to stay, of course, but when he just said he had to leave without giving any further explanation, everyone stopped asking. there is only one reason, one person really, that gets seungyoun like this.

and that person is finally done smoking, tossing the butt of his cigarette to the ground and crushing it under his boot.

"what are you around for?" seungyoun asks as soon as yibo looks up at him.

seungyoun watches as yibo eyes don't really stay on him, skitting around as he pulls his beanie off and pulls his hair back before putting it on again. his hair is a lot longer than the last time they met, it looks like it's not much shorter than seungyoun's own, long enough to tuck behind his ears.

"studio work for some singer, i'm done already."

seungyoun nods, but yibo still isn't looking at him. even so seungyoun doesn't say anything further, doesn't make the first move. he was the one to let yibo know he would be performing here tonight once he heard that the other was in the country. seungyoun is not about to be the one taking all the initiative this time.

yibo takes three steps away before he realises seungyoun is not following. he looks over his shoulder and seungyoun lolls his head back against the wall again, arms loose on his side, he stares. and yibo laughs. he chuckles and rolls his eyes as he turns around and enters seungyoun space. he comes close enough that seungyoun can almost taste the smoke. he wants to taste it.

fuck.

yibo is grinning when he circles his hands around seungyoun's hips, comes close enough that all seungyoun can see are his eyes, the way they glitter terribly. it's awful. seungyoun is enraptured; he can't ever look away. it's the first time yibo touches him tonight.

"gonna say hi to me like a civilized man for once?" seungyoun teases, grabbing the lapels of yibo's jacket and tugging him closer.

yibo grunts, his smile crooked and finally relenting, and kisses him.

seungyoun tries not to melt, tries his best not to make a sound, to keep his knees from shaking. he tries not to enjoy how weak for it he is. he hopes that, this time, this is the first kiss of many.

no one ever kisses him the way yibo does. and he has _looked_. that first time yibo left for an european tour and seungyoun knew he would be with other people, seungyoun had done his best to forget him, replace him, not think of him ever again. and like most things, the more he tried to force himself to think of anything other than yibo, the more his mind wandered to him. thoughts of his lips, the curve of his smile, the feel of his skin, the touch of his hands; it all drove seungyoun crazy.

no matter how many others he went to bed with, all seungyoun's thoughts ever did was compare them to yibo. and he tried. god, he tried so hard. until he just. stopped trying. stopped seeing other people. his friends think he's dumb for "saving himself up" for someone who doesn't give him the same courtesy. what they don't understand is that seungyoun is not doing this for him. he's not keeping himself from anything out of some sense of loyalty. he just knows what he likes and what yibo can give him.

sure, he'll still fall into others, distract himself over small periods of time. but that's just all it ever is. a way to kill the time. all smoke and mirrors in an attempt to try and trick himself into thinking that he's _not waiting._

seungyoun keeps trying to pull him in but yibo doesn't budge. doesn't come closer even with their lips touching, even with the way he's holding seungyoun's hips. like that ever present barrier between them is physically keeping him away this time.

then the back door opens and someone steps outside of the club and that's when yibo presses closer to him. seungyoun doesn't know if yibo does it so no one sees who they are or if he does it out of some sense of possessiveness, it makes his head swim all the same— their hips pressed against each other. the way everything around him is yibo, his smell, his touch, his taste.

"where are you staying?" seungyoun asks, pressed against yibo's mouth.

yibo mutters an address and seungyoun nods, barely registering. it's somewhere he's stayed before, nondescript and just nice enough to pass.

whenever yibo is in the country they'll go to whichever hotel he's staying at. same goes when seungyoun is ever on china.

they've never been to each other's places. it's better like this, it's what seungyoun always told himself. when they met, all those years ago, it had been on a shitty motel in japan. something like over fifteen bands all staying on the same place. it had been noisy and obscene and when seungyoun had first seen yibo from across the parking lot it had felt like lightning had just struck him. now, after all these years, he's accepted that this is who they are.

they don't talk on their way to the hotel.

yibo sits on one far corner of the backseat of the cab and seungyoun sits on the other. seungyoun watches the streets during the ride, but he knows yibo is watching him. they're not touching and yibo isn't going to say anything, seungyoun knows it, but the feeling of yibo looking at him is enough to make seungyoun close his eyes and savour it. he swears he can feel his eyes on his skin. it warms him from inside out and he's thankful that the streetlights aren't enough to make his blush be noticed. he feels alight with it, the way yibo makes him feel.

seungyoun reaches for yibo's pants discarded on the floor and goes for the the pack of cigs and lighter in the back pocket, quickly making work of lighting himself one. his heart is still racing and the cold draft in the room makes his sweaty skin cool faster than he wanted it to. seungyoun tastes the smoke and closes his eyes. cigarettes will always taste like him. seungyoun wants to keep that taste on his mouth forever.

he's startled by yibo scooting closer to him. he shoots back a questioning look but yibo is only reaching for the pack, too.

"since when do you smoke?" yibo asks.

seungyoun shrugs and lights the smoke for him.

yibo puts his hand behind his head and stretches his limbs on the bed. his naked body is so pale that it's like he reflects the shitty bedside lamp light. moonlight translucent.

seungyoun doesn't answer the question, watching the attractive way the cigarette hangs from yibo's mouth. seungyoun doesn't want to say that he started smoking because of him and give him that much leverage. his chest feels too hot. the entire room feels to hot. seungyoun wants to go on top of yibo and fuck until the feeling goes out. he's not sure it would work.

"do you know when you'll be back?" seungyoun slams the trunk of his car, three days later, and turns to look at yibo, fiddling with his keys.

seungyoun feels like his skin is thick with the remnants of all of yibo's touches. they've been fucking and kissing and talking about everything and nothing for the past three days.

yibo puts his suitcase on the floor and rights the straps of his guitar case on his back before raising his eyes. he tucks his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes skittering everywhere. seungyoun holds back a frown. it feels strange that they're both just standing here under the cool winter sun. this is usually the part where yibo will say something cold and then leave without looking back. he's going off script right now and seungyoun's heart immediately starts racing. stupid. stupid stupid heart. is this it? is this the moment yibo says he'll never come again?

it's less than a second. it's just the time it takes yibo to fix the straps on his shoulder again. when he releases his bottom lip, its flushed and shiny. seungyoun looks away, and because he decided that looking up at the clouded sky would be better for his sanity than making himself think about yibo's mouth, seungyoun misses the moment he steps closer. doesn't catch yibo's expression as he enters his space and kisses him.

it's still terrible, more terrible, kind of awful, because now seungyoun is sure this is a last kiss. some kind of pity filled gesture, he's sure of it. the way yibo holds seungyoun's face on his hands is so cruel, he does it so sweetly. seungyoun is sure that yibo is a devil incarnate, because he kisses seungyoun the way he always does and that kiss alone is the reason seungyoun hates being with anyone else. yibo always kisses him like the world is ending, like there is nothing, absolutely nothing else in the world he'd rather do.

then yibo pulls away, but doesn't let go of seungyoun's cheeks. he watches seungyoun closely.

and seungyoun lets him. he knows yibo watches him all the time and he always loved it, it always made him feel— warm. like a hot air balloon. some type of way like that. like a summer afternoon when you're still a kid and the days are long. so he always made sure to be there to be looked at whenever he could.

he's not waiting for yibo, he reminds himself. after a certain point, waiting just turns into illusion. waiting is nothing but some mix of deprivation and self torture and seungyoun values himself better than that. he just wants yibo to keep looking at him.

he covers yibo's hands with his own, looks at his eyes and smiles. he stomps the sadness threatening to spill over in his heart back, kicks it in until he can smile and rest their foreheads together. he's not sure what yibo sees when he looks at him, why he keeps coming back for more. yibo still hasn't said anything. all seungyoun knows is how he makes him feel.

"it doesn't matter," seungyoun says. "it doesn't matter when. i'll be here."

yibo opens his mouth, looks like he's about to say something, but ultimately doesn't. he closes his mouth and leans in and gives seungyoun one more lingering kiss. he nods.

"i'll come again," is all he whispers.

seungyoun nods back and smiles at him. yibo holds one of his hands, giving it one last squeeze and seungyoun smiles for as long as yibo looks at him. it feels different this time. he believes yibo is being honest, but honesty has never ensured any promises. seungyoun watches him through the glass doors until yibo disappears from view. it's a cold day but seungyoun still feels like summer inside his chest.

this city is too bright for any stars to shine, but fuck it. seungyoun will let himself glow whenever yibo looks at him. whenever that is.

**Author's Note:**

> the night ought to be dark, in order for any stars to shine


End file.
